


Radio Friend

by mothersiri



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Animal Abuse, Blood and Torture, Death Threats, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Torture, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Harm to Animals, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inanimate Objects, Neglect, POV Animal, Pain, Physical Abuse, Sad, Sad Ending, Science Experiments, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Talking Animals, Torture, Unethical Experimentation, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothersiri/pseuds/mothersiri
Summary: Science experiments. Harmless, fun things you do in school, or life changing, elaborate trials you conduct to help the world. But for a hybridized wolf named Semi, these experiments mean something quite different.After being isolated from everything, forced to murder innocent creatures, and hurt constantly, emotionally and physically, one has to wonder if the experiments are....humane. But what does a neglected wolf, whose only experience with the outside world is a single radio, know about the ethics of a group of superior human scientists?Absolutely nothing. Well nothing except it’s a living hell. But it’s life right? It’s completely normal....It’s what he deserves.
Kudos: 9





	Radio Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hey to whoever happens to read this! This is my first fic I’m posting on here and it’s quite the sad shit. Some of the tags will come in to play in coming chapters, so...just be ready. 
> 
> And a quick note is that the world this character is in is very loosely based off the Maximum Ride book series. Other than a few tidbits here an there, the rest is completely original. 
> 
> And last thing, thank you to my friend Nat (I’d link your ao3 but I don’t know how lmao) for helping me figure out ao3 and crying over poor Semi’s life.

Another morning. No sun shining through a window. No birds tweeting to announce the new day. The only way to tell the time was by the blinding lights that abruptly turned on in the enclosure. It was a pathetic attempt to mimic the outside world, not that they had intended to make it realistic. As long as the wolf that resided in the building had the bare minimum, than that was all that mattered.

The glaring lights flickered momentarily before returning to their regular output. The large cage was now fully luminous, clearly displaying the uncanny artificial grass, and the plastic textured so called rocks. A pitiful small waterfall was in a corner, being the only source of sound in the place; a constant drumming of flowing water, presumably used by the canine to drink and bathe. The lower half of the walls were stainless steel, reflecting the unnatural light on the shiny metal. 

On one of the four walls was a painting. It was of a poorly drawn sun, in a style combining the skills of a small child’s art, and what you could call “the weird ass paintings you find in an abandoned day care”. It was cartoony and smiling, giving a thumbs up as it glistened with glee wearing sunglasses. In the background was a sky, which contained a couple of overly cheerful birds and a line of text the wolf assumed was coming from the sun’s mouth. It read “Don't give up, today’s a new and better day!”. And that was the first thing the wolf, called Semi, saw when he woke up. More correctly, that’s the first thing Semi saw every single day.

Groggily, the canine raised his head to look at the mural, squinting his eyes as he read the taunting words.

They were lies, just like most of what was told to him. Nothing was ever getting better. New days just brought more pain to the canine. Pain and trauma. But not everything about mornings was bad.

Semi looked around for the one thing that brought him joy; his friend. Catching sight of it in the corner of his vision, the creature stood up eagerly and bounded towards his only companion. It was a radio. The compact thing was about as wide as the wolf’s chest, but much thinner. It’s black and smooth frame would always light up the canine’s golden optics.

Semi patted it contentedly, gaze softening and staring at the electronic with pure admiration. A smile appeared on the wolf’s face as the radio turned on. Shaking in anticipation, the male’s eyes widened, looking at the object with such an intent gaze it could’ve burned a hole into it.

“Welcome to today’s news! The date is January 15th, of the year 2048!”

The slightly mechanical, yet mostly feminine voice of the electronic broke the eerie silence of the enclosure. Semi’s breathing became more and more erratic at the sound of an actual voice; one that wasn’t yelling or begging for mercy.

He leaned in closer, his excited grin growing wider as his paws twitched anxiously. The overgrown wolf’s ears were focused solely on the radio, blocking out any other noise, such as the waterfall. 

“The Grand Canyon has been officially renamed the Grand River Canyon as of today, coined by Alexander Bash after jokingly calling it that because “Canyon’s are canyons. This is full of water now. It’s a fucking 3 inch slope and a shit load of water!”

Semi grimaced at the use of cuss words, shaking his head in disapproval before giving out a short laugh. 

“Ahh you are hysterical you know!” the wolf exclaimed at the radio, chest heaving with laughter as he tried to calm himself down. He rapidly blinked his eyes and let out a content sigh, then put all of his attention back to the audio.

“The word of the day is “consequential”, which means, following as a result of effect, or important; significant. In a sentence it would be used like this “this moment was consequential, leading to a- hu- hu- .....”

The radio suddenly turned to static. Semi’s golden optics widened in horror. What was happening? She couldn’t be breaking! She was his only friend! 

The wolf shot up and stumbled backwards, panic pulsing through him. His breathing quickened, starting to hyperventilate as he glanced around in full hysteria. That was when he noticed some new guests.

The male abruptly freezed and straightened his posture, looking anxiously at the unexpected visitors. There were two scientist, one of which Semi had seen before, and next to them were 3 guards. 

The guards were humanoid wolves called Erasers. They were a combination of wolves and humans, sometimes even mixed in with human bird hybrids, also dubbed angels. They stood tall, vicious faces ready to kill on command.

Technically, Semi partially contained Eraser dna, along with other sciencey genetic stuff he could never comprehend. Even though they were kin, the wolf would take no chances with the evil things. Especially since he had no idea what they were doing inside his enclosure. The scientists always observed him from a far off one way window. The only way Semi knew this was because of his superb hearing. For experiments, they would just drop whatever they wanted him to kill inside his cage. This was something new.

Before the male could open his mouth to speak, one of the humans nodded her head towards him and the guards leapt out. Their grotesque grizzled arms reached out to grab hold of Semi. The smaller wolf writhed futilely in an attempt to escape. Adrenaline was shooting through his veins. 

_They are going to kill me_

Semi’s rapid heart beat stuttered and dropped at this realization. What did he do wrong? Where did he mess up?

Acting on pure instinct, the wolf bit down on a guard. It drew back with a hiss before jumping back at Semi and pinning him to the ground. He let out a yelp as the Eraser’s claws dug down into his shoulders. Semi looked around desperately, trying to see if he could find a way to escape. It was pointless and irrational though, no way he could get out now. No one ever had. Despite these cold facts, the wolf did the last thing he could think of; using his wings.

The canine rarely needed to fly. His feathered wings were usually forgotten, merely accessories because his enclosure was too small to properly use them in. Luckily this seemed to help him out in the situation since no one had bothered to rid him of the things.

Semi inelegantly raised his wings up and snapped them forward at the guards. It hit them around their arms, causing them to let go in sudden sharp pain. The wolf grimaced at the sight of broken bones. He hadn’t meant to hurt them that bad! Now they would be so angry at him. Semi pinned his ears back in distress and lowered his body in fear. He wasn’t wrong about making them mad. One of the scientists narrowed her brows and huffed out in irritation.

“Put the damn thing on it already!”

That’s when Semi saw it. One of still intact guards held a heavy looking black collar. It seemed to be made out of plastic or metal, and was inflexible. The wolf could only imagine what it would do.

He let out a yelp of alarm once the eraser walked towards him, holding out the collar open and ready to get stuck on his furry neck. Semi slowly walked backwards, head held low in apprehension. What would it do to him once on? He closed his eyes and shook his head. He didn’t want to think about it.

Soon after, the wolf bumped into another creature. Semi’s optics widened in surprise as he turned around to face it. It was one of the injured guards. Despite its wounds, it still dug its uneven claws into his pelt, causing the canine to grimace in pain. Semi let out a shaky breath, trying to work through the agonizing feeling. His vision turned blurry, not allowing him to see as the collar was put on him. The other Eraser let go, but the damage to his skin had already been done. Crimson blood oozed out his wounds. Semi wheezed in dread as his body flopped down on the floor. His chest heaved with fright, and he could see some red pooling underneath him. The wolf let out a choked sob at the sight. He didn’t want to move. He just wanted to stay there on the ground and die. That was what he fully intended to do until a scientist shouted to him.

“Get up mongrel!” the unfamiliar human hissed.

Not wanting to suffer at their hands any longer, Semi slowly stood up. It was difficult and the wolf kept almost falling down again. Each movement made his body ache and caused more blood to spill out. 

Luckily, (or unluckily) the damage wasn’t too bad, but it still hurt like hell. The male hadn’t felt much physical pain before. Semi was big and strong, easily overpowering any creature that was thrown his way. Well except for the Erasers, he wouldn’t stand a chance among a herd of them. And hurting the scientists would make the situation thousands of times worse. Semi didn’t want to know what they’d do to him then. 

After a wobbly few steps, the canine fell down in defeat.

Everything hurt too much, he just couldn’t keep moving. Hopefully the humans would forgive him? Spare him this time and give him back his radio? He’d do anything to get his friend again.

Semi let out a small whisper of a whimper. Who was he kidding, they didn’t care! He couldn’t even stand, let alone obey! No way would they show mercy and return his companion.

The wolf feebly closed his blurry eyes, before slightly opening them again. It was still hard to see, but the image somewhat improved.

Semi watched as a scientist grabbed something from out of their hand. They shouted some unintelligible words at the wolf’s face, causing the creature to flinch. 

They were so mad. He had failed them again, angered them even more. He was useless, and forced to be a murderer. A predator that didn’t want prey. Semi was designed to capture escaped experiments, and kill unruly ones, yet he never truly wanted to. It was a miracle the humans hadn’t gotten rid of him already...it would’ve been for the better.

The creatures thoughts were interrupted by a jolt of electricity accompanied by sharp pain. Semi let out a gasp at the sudden shock. His body writhed in agony as a wave of stinging spasms passed through his body. It started at his fluffy neck, progressively getting worse and more intense the further down it went. Semi could barely scream, the pain choking him up. He gasped desperately, eyes widening with pure terror. 

What was happening? The wolf assumed it was from the collar but why? Why did they have to punish him.

Semi heaved, resorting to squeezing his eyes shut until the shocking passed. It finally started to fade away, but the memory was still vivid in the male’s mind. He couldn’t imagine it getting worse than what he just experienced. 

Semi panted, trying to regain his composure before looking fearfully at the scientist still holding the remote. 

“I told you to get up, but you didn’t. Now you know why you should listen”

The human had such malice laced into their statement. It hit the wolf’s heart strongly, weakening his fragile state further. An unsaid understanding laid between them. Semi still had to stand up, or else it would happen again.

Slowly, while still breathing heavily, the canine stood. His eyes flickered nervously towards the scientist, specifically the controller that had caused him the pain. Even though every muscle in the wolf’s body begged it to stop and lay down to die, Semi knew he didn’t have a choice.

Wavering slightly at the upright position, the male could now feel the heavy weight of the presumed shock collar. He grimaced slightly at the reminding of the torture, knowing full well the terrible experience could happen again at a moments notice. The canine groaned weakly as the aching in his body started up again. His audits were pinned back, but not too far as they to also hurt. Every inch of body language showed that the wolf was terrified, yet had also submitted. It couldn’t have put up much of a fight anyways.

Semi watched with defeated eyes as a human beckoned him forward. He glanced around quickly, noticing the guards still surrounding him, ready to attack. The wolf let out a barely audible sigh and walked reluctantly forward, head held low. With every step the canine winced. The bleeding from his shoulder had died down, but the wound got aggravated with every movement.

When they arrived at the enclosures exit, Semi took one last look at the only home he’d ever known. He whimpered in anguish as his sorrowful optics glanced hastily around, wanting to savor in every last detail he adored. The painting, unbearable yet a daily routine. The waterfall and it’s ever soothing sound. And most of all his radio, his only friend. He wasn’t sure if this was the last time he’d see all this, but guessing by what happens to creatures here, there was a high chance of death. The moment was bittersweet to say the least. It ended with a push from an Eraser, roughly throwing the canine forward and out the enclosure. A shuddery breath escaped the gloomy wolf as he stepped out the only place he knew and was brought into one he had never imagined entering.

Semi wasn’t even out for two seconds before he regretted not trying to end his life when he was in his enclosure.

Who knew being let out only confined him further.


End file.
